The Wanted Love
by teh munchkin
Summary: Severus sends Hermione to detention, hoping to tell her some secrets. Severus gets a big shock. HGSS. Snape and Hermione POV. Switches between the two
1. Get To Know Snape Time'

Disclaimer: I actually own nothing, unfortunately. All I own is the situation, but it is not for sale and I am making no money from it whatsoever. I wrote this for my own twisted amusement.

A/N: Well it's just a basic one-shot. I hope you enjoy it!

EDIT: I added the first paragraph.

* * *

I am the one that many fear, the mysterious Severus S. Snape. The students here fear me; the faculty wish not to get too close to me, except Albus Dumbledore. The only one who trusts me. This is what I usually think about during the NEWT Potion classes. On the rare occasion, I feel something strange, an unusual feeling in my heart, but only when I think of Miss Hermione Granger.

I stared at her cleaning her ingredients from her potion, she was the first to be done again and so she started to clean up. Draco, my role model student, was second to finish. He brought up his vial and started to clean up his cauldron right beside Hermione Granger, first finished and Little-Miss-Know-It-All. Draco leaned into her ear and whispered something, she whipped around, spilling her left over potion. "Miss Granger! Detention tonight!" I sneered; I only had to keep this sneer until later tonight.

"Yes sir..." She responded. Granger knew to not be late and that it was after dinner. She cleaned up her mess and sat back down between Mr. Hero and Mr. Weasel. Class was bound to end in 10 minutes.

"Everyone bottle up your potions and put them on my desk. Clean up you filthy messes!" I barked, I really disliked NEWT-potion classes, mainly because somehow Neville Longbottom got into it. He has improved, but he still makes the potion incorrectly, at least he doesn't melt cauldrons anymore. Everyone finished handing in their potions and was cleaning up. Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy were the only ones done so they sat in opposite corners of the room. Miss Granger sat in a desk in front of my desk and Mr. Malfoy sat in the far corner.

"May I ask you why you are sitting here Miss Granger?" I queried.

"I'm just trying to get away from Malfoy, sir." Miss Granger responded quietly. The bell rang and the classroom emptied quickly like a stampede. Miss Granger was last to leave, with Potter and Weasley hurrying her. She shot me a glance before she left. I didn't know what the look was for, but I decided to ignore it. Tonight I would be given the chance of a lifetime, tonight I would show Granger who I really was.

The Day came and went, and by last period I was getting anxious. I could not wait for the detention tonight, I shouldn't even call it a detention, it should be called 'Get to Know Snape Time,' or something along those lines. I went to dinner, just my luck, we had pasta. I hated pasta; it was the food that always started food fights whenever the headmaster was away, but I gave it a chance today, seeing as Albus was here. I was glaring up and down the Great Hall to make sure no one planned on starting a fight. I was also searching for Granger; there she was, sitting between Twiddle-Dee and Twiddle-Dum. I am still trying to figure out why she hangs out with those two dimwits. It was nearing the end of dinner and I watch Granger leave, I knew she wanted to be early for her 'Get to Know Snape Time.' I was so excited I wasn't even paying attention to Minerva telling me about the second-years horrible lesson; it was something about pixies and cheese. I excused myself from the conversation and left the Great Hall and went to the Dungeons.

The Dungeons, the one place I hate in Hogwarts, and the one place I live. It is frightfully cold there, and gives off a deep impression. I was worried what to say to Granger, so I kept going over in my head the different situations that could occur. I was suddenly interrupted by knocking at the door, "Enter," was all I said. Surprisingly, it was Albus who entered. "Headmaster, what brings you to my humble abode?"

"Severus, my dear boy, tell me, is it true?" Albus asked. I automatically knew what he was referring to. I simply nodded. Albus was my father, I told him everything, and he supports my love of Granger. "Well in that case, good luck, my boy, don't go off too far, and I promise that you shan't get into trouble for this relationship." Albus was a good man, and he cared.

"Thank you, Headmaster." I responded, and then came another knock from my door, "Enter." Granger entered and I looked at the clock. "You are late, Miss Granger."

"This is where I take my leave." Albus stated. "Once again, good luck." Albus looked at me and I knew he was telling me this wasn't the best way to start it off. He left, leaving the room to me and Granger.

"I am sorry, sir. I was quite busy." Granger said, then I actually took in her look, she looked different. Her hair wasn't frizzy or big, but smooth and touchable. She was wearing something around her eyes, which gave her a dark appearance, I loved it, and it was completed with the school uniform. I only raised my eyebrow at her comment.

"As I can tell by your appearance." I replied. Granger blushed so I decided it would be okay. "Hermione."

She looked up into my eyes, I knew now I could call her that. Hermione came over to me and just hugged me. I looked down and she was crying. I was curious. "My, my, what is the matter?" I took her chin into my hand. She looked up at me with teary eyes.

"Draco reminded me that my parents were killed exactly a year ago, to this day. And he told me by whom." Hermione stifled. "He told me it was his father, and we all know his father is now dead as well." Hermione started to cry again, so I held her close and she bawled on my shoulder, I couldn't remember what I was saying to her, but whatever I was saying sure made her feel better.

After about five minutes, I heard no more crying so I started to back away, to get a better look at Hermione, she was looking exhausted. I picked her up, which she allowed, seeing as she wrapped her arms around me, and I carried her to the couch in my personal rooms. I sat down with Hermione on top of me and I just held her. I take it that she couldn't hold it any longer, but Hermione kissed me, she made the move on me, when I was planning to make the move on her. Hermione's kiss was an innocent peck on the lips, but I didn't care. All I cared about was the fact that she loved me in return, which was all I could think about as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Review so I can get your input!

teh munchkin

P.S. There may be a sequel or another chapter to it if that is what the public demands. Tee hee hee. And if you so desprately want to, give suggestions.


	2. Time With Snape'

Disclaimer: I actually own nothing, unfortunately. All I own is the situation, but it is not for sale and I am making no money from it whatsoever. I wrote this for my own twisted amusement.

A/N: So I decided to continue on, but realize one thing, each chapter will switch between Severus and Hermione's view about the situation.

* * *

I finished my potion early again, it was just a simple antidote which was to be of our choice, and I decided to make the most difficult one. I remember when Snape had to make a cauldron full back in second year, when some of the muggleborns were petrified, me included. I decided to make that exact antidote, and since it was double potions, I would finish it in time. I bottled it up, and put my name on it before I gave it to him. Severus Snape. I won't even start about my liking for him. I just love his mysterious ways.

I started putting my ingredients away, Malfoy came up beside me. I tried to avoid him but he was right there. He leaned into my ear and whispered one thing, "Your parents died one year ago at the hand of my father." I was shocked. I whipped around, knocking my half full cauldron. Unwanted tears were welling up in my eyes. Then next thing I know I hear, "Miss Granger! Detention tonight!" I fought back tears.

"Yes, sir..." Was all I could respond. I already knew it was after dinner and to definitely not be late. I cleaned up the spilt potion with a simple spell then finished cleaning my area. When I finished, I sat down between Ron and Harry.

"Everyone bottle up your potions and put them on my desk. Clean up you filthy messes!" Professor Snape barked at us. I stayed with Harry until he had to clean his cauldron, then I sat as far away from Malfoy as possible, but close to my saviour, Snape. "May I ask you why you are sitting here Miss Granger?" Snape asked.

I couldn't say that I wanted to be by my saviour, so I simply replied, "I just trying to get away from Malfoy, sir." The bell rang and I slowly got up, Harry and Ron were rushing me but I didn't care. I gave Snape a glance of trust then left the room. Ron and Harry had NEWT-divination, but I had NEWT-ancient runes. Thankfully after ancient runes it was NEWT-transfiguration, last period of the day, and with no Malfoy. Ancient runes and transfiguration went by extremely slow. I didn't know the exact reasoning behind it though. Then dinner came, we got pasta. I love pasta; I am excellent at making it and even better at eating it. I started to eat really fast, I wanted to prepare for my detention with Snape, I began to wonder... should I even call it a detention, I mean I should call it 'Time to spend with my hero," rather than detention. But then again, I am a crazy Head Girl after all. I finished eating and left, I was first to leave the Great Hall, but I knew it was almost then end of it. I quickly went to my rooms and grabbed a bottle labelled, 'Incase of Emergencies.'

I went into the bathroom and put it into my hair, after about a minute of rubbing the solution in, my hair was perfect. It looked marvellous. I then took some good old muggle eyeliner, and applied it all around my eyes. After I approved my own look, I knew that Snape would love it too. I started to walk down to the dungeons, realizing that I was already late. I walked up to his office doors and simply knocked three times. "Enter," came from within, I slowly opened the door and walked in to find Dumbledore there along with Snape. "You're late, Miss Granger." Snape could be a real jerk sometimes.

"This is where I take my leave." Dumbledore stated. "Once again, good luck." Albus looked at Snape, and I myself was completely confused, he then left, and I was really feeling bad about being late.

"I'm sorry, sir. I was quite busy." I responded to Snape's comment earlier. I saw him look at me and raise an eyebrow. I wanted to look away and flush but I couldn't, I just held it in.

"As I can tell by your appearance." Snape said, making me blush. He then took that as a type of hint or something. "Hermione."

I looked up into his eyes, when he said my name I heard heaven. I went over to him and hugged him; I then began to cry into his chest. I didn't hear what he said exactly, but it sounded like a question, after he took my chin in his hand I knew he wanted to know what the matter was. I looked at him through my teary eyes.

"Draco reminded me that my parents were killed exactly a year ago, to this day. And he told me by whom." I stifled. "He told me it was his father, and we all know his father is now dead as well." I began to cry again against my will. Snape held me close as I bawled onto his shoulder. He was saying something to me, but it was muffled through everything, but it still made me feel better.

It took a full five minutes to calm down from the event; well actually I just didn't want to leave his grasp. Severus then backed away and looked at me. I was feeling completely exhausted. I guess crying does that to a person. He picked me up, and I wrapped my arms around him and closed my eyes. When I felt like we stopped moving, I opened my eyes to see we were on a couch in a room that I never seen before. I was on top of Severus and he just held me. I could barely hold the tension between up, I want to do something, but I didn't know what to do. I finally decided to kiss him. I am regretting that all I gave him was a small kiss, our tongues didn't even touch. But that was because I was completely exhausted. The last thing I saw before drifting off into a sleep was a rare smile on Severus' face.

* * *

A/N: Yeah it is somewhat short, but that's because I am not great at Hermione's POV... oh well, I will get better. Well thanks for the reviews from the previous chapter. Wowie. This is probably my most popular story yet. As you can tell I take suggestions from my reviewers. So if you would like to see something in future chapters, then just say so in a review. And yes I decided this to be a bit longer, but I don't know how much longer though. Also, remember, I wrote this chapter in a day, so expect daily updates of this story if I get the evil Plot Bunnies! XD

teh munchkin


	3. Lucky It Is Saturday

Disclaimer: These Are Not My Characters or Setting, It is J.K Rowling's: D

A/N: Yes I know, long time to update…. But I got bored. Time for Snapey's POV. Sorry About the long delay though, I really didn't feel like writing.

* * *

I was barely awake, and then she awoke in my arms, she was shocked to see me. I guess I was smiling for Hermione smiled back; a smile was a very unusual thing for me to do or see. Before last night, I thought no woman would show her emotions in the presence of me. Of course I thought wrong like always. I was thinking about last night and when Hermione kissed me. It was like heaven. I was in heaven. Then all of a sudden I felt arms wrapping around my neck and I looked up to see Hermione moving on top of me, into a comfortable position.

"Luckily it is Saturday, Ms. Granger." I smirked. Hermione smiled and laid her head upon my chest.

"Well are you not going to Hogsmeade, sir?" She responded to my comment with just the same amount of sarcasm. I hugged her in response, feeling her hugging me back.

"What shall we do today Hermione?" I inquired, hoping she would not give me a know-it-all response.

"Well, Professor, I think I should go to breakfast, so not to raise suspicion of Harry and Ron, and then I can tell them that I'd rather study than go to Hogsmeade today. After they leave, I shall meet you here, all right?" She responded, I was happy that she actually didn't answer in her 'class' voice as though she were being asked about potions.

I nodded in agreement, then saying, "I will tell Minerva that I am not feeling all that well and am unable to supervise today." Minerva knew that I absolutely despised Healers, and she would tell Albus that I wasn't feeling well, which he knows that I am with the woman on top of me. "Well Hermione, we better keep up our reputations of being early for breakfast, so after you." I said.

Hermione gave me a quick kiss once again and climbed off of me. She slowly exited my rooms and I suppose she headed to the Great Hall. Before I left, I first performed a cleansing spell and brushed through my hair. I left my rooms with my cloak billowing behind me.

While I was eating, Minerva would not stop grinning at me, it was indeed starting to arouse many thoughts of mine. I suspect Albus told Minerva last night or this morning that I was going to tell Hermione my feelings, which I never did exactly. So I decided to keep to my original plan, "Minerva be aware that I am unable to supervise today due to the fact that I feel like I'm stuck in the traveling of a port key." I said simply, Minerva nodded, still grinning. I looked over to Albus with an inquiring look and he just shrugged his shoulders. I shook my head and went back to my waffles.

I looked at the Gryffindor table to find Hermione and the dimwits, Twiddle-Dee and Twiddle-Dum, just leaving. At the entrance to the hall, I saw Hermione going a different way than the dimwits. I got up and left before Minerva could tell me more about her pixies and cheese class. I walked to my office and surprisingly met Hermione already there. "I expected you to take a shower first..." I commented to her quickness.

"I was going to, but I didn't want to miss out on being with you." Hermione responded innocently.

"How romantic." Sarcasm was my specialty. Hermione smiled at my comment. We went into my office and to the door which led to my rooms. I sat down on my couch before asking, "Shall we pick up where we left off then?"

Hermione was one step ahead of me, for right in the middle of my question; Hermione was on my lap, her hands exploring my torso. I allowed this without a second thought and wrapped my arms around her beautiful waist.

"Hermione, I love you." I murmured, I slowly kissed her, and she gladly accepted it. In no time the kiss was passionate, our tongues entwined and our hands exploring each other. Slowly I removed Hermione's shirt. Before we knew it, we were both naked and still kissing each other. I knew then that after today, our lives would be different. And so the changing of our lives begun and it was completely exhilarating.

It was about midday and somehow Hermione and I were now on my bed. Hermione was asleep and I was watching her, then my attention was drawn towards the only wrong thing about this, I looked at my forearm. I indeed did not want that Mark to be there. The idea of me being a Death Eater was disgusting, but I was young and stupid when I got it, now I use it for good. Even though I was feeling disgusted with myself, I drifted off into a good sleep, hoping that my Dark Mark would disappear forever.

* * *

A/N: Yes, it is finished. I am sorry if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes, and I am sorry that I took so long to update... don't hurt me. Now I kept this as clean as possible without ruining the story line in my head... I will try to update sooner, but I have been busy and it is hard to write stories like this at school.

Teh Munchkin


	4. An Unforgetable Saturday

Disclaimer: Mmmkay. So what if I decided to write a story about characters that are not mine, but JK Rowling's. Doesn't mean I can't have fun with them right? …Then again don't answer that…

A/N: Yay! I finally decided to update! XD!

* * *

Waking up I found myself in the arms of Severus Snape, Potions master at Hogwarts. I looked at him and he smiled at me, a very unusual thing to see from him, a smile. I smiled back of course, after a while I slowly wrapped my arms around him and got into a comfortable position. 

"Luckily it is Saturday, Ms. Granger." Severus smirked. I then smiled some more and rested my head on his perfect chest.

"Well are you not going to Hogsmeade, sir?" I responded with my guess of the approximate amount of sarcasm that Severus used. He hugged me and I hugged him back, one thing that felt foreign to me. I have had very few boyfriends in my past and never received a hug this passionate before.

"What shall we do today Hermione?" Severus questioned.

"Well, Professor, I think I should go to breakfast, so not to raise suspicion of Harry and Ron, and then I can tell them that I'd rather study than go to Hogsmeade today. After they leave, I shall meet you here, all right?" I responded, trying to give my answer detail and attempting not to sound too smart.

Severus nodded in agreement, and then began to speak, "I will tell Minerva that I am not feeling all that well and am unable to supervise today." I snuggled closer to his chest as he finished his last sentence. "Well Hermione, we better keep up our reputations of being early for breakfast, so after you." Severus stated.

After glancing at him quickly, I gave him another quick kiss and climbed off of him. While slowly exiting his rooms and heading to the Gryffindor Common room, all I could think about was Severus. Upon entrance of the common room, Harry and Ron were demanding that we went and ate right away. I felt no objection to there wants for my stomach was growling with hunger.

As we entered the Great Hall, I noticed Severus not at the Head Table quite yet. I simply shrugged and sat down between my two best friends. I was almost finished eating when I noticed Professor McGonagall giving Severus a weird look. He shook his head as Ron and Harry wanted to leave for Hogsmeade.

As we were exiting I told the two that I desperately needed to study instead of going to Hogsmeade. After a few minutes of discussion they left promising to bring me back some candy from Honeydukes. I started to walk in the direction of the library than took the first left to go to the Dungeons. I arrived in Severus' office before him so I sat down in his chair behind the desk.

A few minutes later I was greeted by the Hogwarts Potion Master. He looked mildly surprised at my being here already and received no hello. "I expected you to take a shower first…" Was the greeting of his choice.

"I was going to, but I didn't want to miss out on being with you." I responded innocently, trying not to have another sarcasm war.

"How romantic." He stated sarcastically, I smiled as a response. I followed him into his office and through a door that I vaguely remembered. He sat down upon his couch and asked, "Shall we pick up where we left off then?"

I being a keener was one step ahead of him and I was on his lap exploring his torso before he could even finish his question. Next I felt a pair of protective arms wrap around my waist.

"Hermione, I love you." Severus murmured, I felt his lips on mine and I gladly made the kiss passionate. In no time our tongues were entwined in an everlasting exploration and our hands were all over each other. Severus slowly removed my shirt and before we both knew it, we were naked and still kissing each other. I knew now that no matter what I did, I would never be able to think of Severus the same, and I was more than thankful that it was my last year and we could spend the rest of our lives together. Then the most exhilarating thing in my life occurred and it was extraordinary.

We drifted off into a peaceful slumber and I knew that I could never be happier.

* * *

A/N: Guess who finished the chapter! I DID! Finally I know. The plot bunnies came back and I have a feeling that the next chapter will be soon. Please Review… even if it's a flame. I love REVIEWS! 

The Munchkin


End file.
